


Short Stories from the Kylux Multiverse

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Amidala, M/M, kylux adjacent, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: A collection of short stories about Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux and the many kylux adjacent ships.





	1. A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a collection of very short stories based on prompts from "Write the Story" (published by Piccadilly Inc). These are essentially writing exercises, but I like what I've written so far and thought I'd share. My goal is to hand write two a day, and I'll probably upload them here in chunks. More pairings might be added as inspiration strikes. Some stories may be more explicit than others, but I'll add a warning at the top. Comments appreciated!
> 
> First up is Stensland (Crash Pad) and Clyde Logan! Prompt included the words: mask, awkward, twirl, and sassafras.

"A what?"

Stensland tapped on the bar awkwardly before looking back up at his boyfriend. "You know, a piano. Like the instrument?"

Clyde stared at him silently for a long moment, then grabbed Stens' empty glass and refilled it with root beer. When they first met, Clyde had gently mocked him for drinking soda at a bar, but Stensland honestly just enjoyed the taste of sassafras. And, well .... alcohol had gotten him into some sticky situations in the past. He didn't want to think about that, so he continued to fidget as he looked at the unreadable mask of Clyde's face.

"And who would perform on this supposed piano?"

"Me?"

Clyde smiled and leaned against the bar. "I didn't know you could play the piano."

"Well, just a little, but I thought it might liven the place up a bit, attract more customers, and it'd make me feel like I was contributing since I haven't found a job yet ..." Oh god, he was starting to babble.

Clyde grasped Stens' hand and wove their fingers together. "Maybe we could get one of them robot pianos so I can twirl you on the dance floor."

Stensland felt relief wash over him and smiled. "You don't think its a dumb idea?"

"Of course not. I like it. And I can't wait to hear you play."


	2. A Family Mystery Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Kylux™
> 
> Technically takes place during TLJ
> 
> Prompt includes the words: secret, sister, curiosity, island, marathon, and demand

It was the third day of Kylo Ren's marathon meditation session. He had been getting nowhere, and the physical and mental demand was starting to take its toll. Yet it was nothing compared to his unquenchable curiosity about the scavenger girl and their unexpected, and yet unexplained, connection.

He Force projected himself like a spectre until he could see the girl on the island, the same one from her dreams, desperately begging Luke for answers. Kylo scoffed at her naivete, then pushed further into her past. He felt her grief over the loss of Han Solo, her fear of the "creature in a mask," her love for the traitorous stormtrooper. He experienced the loneliness of her life on Jakku like a knife to the gut; a reflection of the loneliness he felt as a child. Further back, he saw her abandonment by the imposters passing themselves off as her parents. And then, like a bright beacon in the darkness, the secret of her conception.

Hux lounged on their shared bed, finishing his daily paperwork on a datapad, when Kylo burst into the room, shirtless and sweating.

Before Hux could ask what was wrong, Kylo breathed out shakily, "She's my sister."


	3. Drama In and Out of the Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul Sevier/Caleb Smith
> 
> Prompt includes the words: hidden, inside, shoe, and persuade

Caleb paced through Nathan's lab for approximately the hundredth time. It felt like the solution to his predicament was just slightly out of reach, but he was running out of time. There had to be something he was missing, something purposefully hidden from him-

Suddenly, he heard the sound of glass shattering. His heart began to race. Was it Ava, returning to finish him off and secure her anonymity? He looked around the room for a makeshift weapon, but there was nothing.

"Hello?" came a voice from down the hall. It took Caleb a moment to register that the voice was _male_.

The tension mostly melted from Caleb's shoulders at the prospect of being rescued. In the back of his mind, he knew explaining what had happened here would be nigh impossible, but at least he'd be _alive_. Perhaps there'd be enough evidence in the house to persuade them of his innocence.

"I'm inside the lab!" Caleb called, afraid to step out the door in case his saviors had guns. He heard the clacking of dress shoes on the tile floor, then a tall, dark haired man entered the room. He didn't have a gun, nor did he look like a cop. He wore glasses and a sweater vest.

The stranger smiled. "Are you Caleb?"

Caleb nodded. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your company reported both you and your boss, Nathan Bateman, missing."

It seemed so obvious. Of course they'd be reported missing. Yet again, he felt like a complete idiot.

The man reached out a hand. "I'm Paul Sevier. Let's get out of here. We'll make sure you're comfortable, and then the police have some questions."

Caleb shook his hand. "I swear I didn't murder Nathan."

Paul looked around the room, taking in the ridiculously advanced technology. "Well, considering you were locked in here, and there's a robot next to Nathan's corpse, I'm inclined to believe you."


	4. Chasing the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Kylux™
> 
> Post TLJ
> 
> Prompt includes the words: demon, escaped, destiny, hammer, singing, ash, and cathedral

Kylo Ren looked like a demon. He sat on an obsidian throne as his Knights anointed him with the ashes of the fallen "Supreme Leader." The ashes were painted in ancient inscriptions across his face and chest. Low, ominous singing echoed around the vast cavern of what Hux described as "Vader's cathedral." Kylo's eyes shone brightly in the dim light.

The ceremony was ridiculous, yet necessary to ensure a smooth transition of power. As the newly appointed Grand Marshal, Hux stood to Kylo's right and gave a speech. Hux described Ren's ascent as "destiny," and assured their subjects that the hammer of the First Order would be brought down against the escaped remnant of the Resistance. Soon all would be as it should.

After the ceremony was over, Hux entered the large chamber that served as their quarters on Mustafar. Kylo stood under a shower of real water, a true luxury on a planet dominated by molten rock, and let the ashes slough off his skin. Hux enjoyed the view for a while before quickly shedding his uniform and joining Kylo under the spray. He wrapped Kylo in a loose embrace and kissed him. "What do you have planned next, Supreme Leader?"

Kylo grinned predatorily. "First I'm going to fuck you into the mattress. Then we'll chase down that rebel scum and destroy them."


	5. A Lunch Date Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techie/Matt the Radar Technician
> 
> Prompt includes the words: eruption, salad, assume, promise, full moon, and sweet

When Matt had invited Techie on a lunch date, Techie assumed they would meet in the level 27 cafeteria like usual, but Matt was nowhere to be seen. Techie felt panic clawing up his throat, so he shuttered his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew Matt would never stand him up. There had to be another explanation.

Suddenly, his comm beeped. A message from Matt lit up the screen.

_"Level 25, data storage room B729."_

Techie looked at the message quizzically, but shrugged and headed for the nearest turbolift bank.

As soon as Matt sent the message, everything went to hell. He tripped over a loose cable, sending his parcel of food flying. The salad bowl erupted, scattering leafy purples over the regulation blanket he had spread on the cold durasteel floor. One of the wine glasses tipped over and shattered. Matt sat on his heels with his head in his hands, trying to squash the frustrated rage welling up inside him. He'd promised Techie a romantic lunch! And now he had ruined everything, just like he always did.

Before he sank further into the pit of self loathing, he heard the door hiss open and looked up. He could see Techie's mechanical eyes reflecting in the dark like full moons, taking in the scene before him.

Techie knelt beside Matt. "You're so sweet," he murmured. "Thank you." He kissed Matt gently on the cheek.


	6. Business as UNusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stensland/Clyde
> 
> Prompt includes the words: housewife, basement, conclude, alien, ignore, lightning, embrace, time

Clyde agreed to the piano idea, but they lived in the middle of no where, so it was going to take a few weeks for delivery. This was the most ostentatious purchase Clyde had made since since the heist (Stens loved cuddling in bed with Clyde as he regaled him with the story).

In the meantime, Stensland was determined to help out around the bar in any way he could. He found a frilly apron and a pair of bright pink rubber gloves covered in dust in a storage closet, then set about sweeping up the ridiculous amount of peanut shells littering the floor. He knew he must look like a 1950s housewife, but he was happy to help Clyde close up quicker. That meant he could get Clyde home and naked.

Once the floor was swept, Stensland headed down into the basement to grab fresh liquor for the next day. Just as he bent to pick up a crate, a loud BOOM shook the building, and he was bathed in darkness. He only shrieked a little.

In the darkness, time stood still and every sound was amplified. Stensland tried to ignore the bizarre shuffling coming down the stairs, but in his panic he was forced to conclude it was aliens.

Suddenly, strong arms pulled Stensland into an embrace. "Man, did you see that lightning?" Clyde asked. "I think it blew the transformer."

Stensland giggled shrilly, adrenaline still pumping. "Can we go home now?"


	7. The Year Is 2563 ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techie/Matt the Radar Technician
> 
> Prompt includes the words: knuckle, interview, twenty-seven, lipstick, and transformation

Techie sat white-knuckled on the bed of his and Matt's shared quarters on level twenty-seven. He was waiting for Matt to return from his yearly performance review. If it went well, it would mean a promotion. A year ago, such an advancement would have been off the table, but Techie's calming influence had a positive impact on all aspects of Matt's life, including his attitude at work. Surely, Matt's superiors had noticed the transformation as well and would give him a chance to prove himself.

Techie went to check his reflection for the third time that evening, reapplying his lipstick and readjusting the straps of his lingerie. They would either be celebrating Matt's success, or he'd distract him from his disappointment.

The front door hissed open, revealing Matt's hunched figure. "Techie?" he called.

"I'm here," Techie replied, stepping out of the 'fresher. "How'd it go?"

"I-" Matt's eyes grew round when he saw Techie's smooth, pale skin on display.

Techie blushed. "Well?"

"I got it!" Matt grinned, tugging Techie into his arms. "Let's celebrate."


	8. Today at the Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stensland/Clyde
> 
> Prompt includes the words: ferris wheel, dinosaur, split, assumption, narrow, snickerdoodle, and join

Stensland stared up at the rickety ferris wheel with not a small amount of trepidation. It wasn't the biggest he'd ever been on, but it was certainly the most ominous looking. Instead of bucket gondolas, there were open air bench seats with just a metal bar to hold riders in. At the base were several rusted generators smelling of exhaust. Stensland hoped his assumptions of certain doom proved to be untrue.

Clyde rejoined him in the queue and handed him a deep fried snickerdoodle. Stensland used to mock Americans for their obsession with frying everything, but he now had to admit that some of it was quite tasty.

Once it was their turn, a carnival attendant held their seat steady as they sat down, then secured the bar across their laps. As the wheel turned, the seat teetered far more than Stens expected; he yelped and clung to Clyde's side. Clyde chuckled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's narrow shoulders.

Stensland began to calm and enjoy the view. The neon lights of the other carnival rides flickered against the night sky; nearby, kids ran in and out of a funhouse with faded dinosaurs painted across the facade. He and Clyde split the fried cookie, and Stens rested his head on Clyde's shoulder, feeling blissful.


	9. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padawan Ben/Cadet Hux
> 
> Prompt includes the words: identical, decorate, abuse, library, butcher, and submit

0500: begin day with meditation

0530: eat breakfast

0600: perform saber drills

0800: study ancient Jedi texts from Luke's library

1000: calligraphy practice (Ben decorates his hutch with his best work)

1200: lunch with the other padawans (the others don't like to sit with him; he's too serious, too powerful, teacher's pet)

1300: more meditation

1400: strengthening their Force abilities (Ben feels he is already powerful, and doesn't need to practice, especially with the others)

1600: join Luke on the hunt for dinner

1700: butcher and cook their kill

1800: eat dinner with Luke (one of the reasons the other students dislike Ben, but Ben hates these dinners; Luke refuses to listen)

1900: submit his daily journal entries to Luke (he doesn't make any of the others do this)

1930: prepare for bed

2000: masturbate furiously while fantasizing about the redhead he sees in his dreams (its bordering on self abuse)

2015: sleep (his only respite before yet another identical day)


	10. The Last Moment of Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padawan Ben/Cadet Hux
> 
> Prompt includes the words: pier, strengthen, voices, surprise, and contribute

Ben was eighteen when Luke decided to finally allow him to go off planet alone. It came as a surprise, but Ben was excited to actually contribute, even if it was a simple supply run. (He was also excited to have a little side trip, but no one had to know that).

Before he left, Luke gave him a supply list, coordinates, and a stern lecture not to mess around.

At first, Ben did as he was told and headed to the coordinates. He knew Luke would be tracking the ship, so he'd just have to explore this specific city. The first thing he did once he landed was find a dive bar on a pier overlooking a violently purple ocean.

The bar was a cacophony of loud voices, speaking in a multitude of languages. A large, four armed alien asked Ben for ID, but Ben easily dismissed him with a wave of his hand. It was a trick he didn't get to practice much, and its success emboldened him.

He was approaching the bar when a flash of red caught his eye. He turned and, shockingly, saw the beautiful man from his dreams, dressed in some kinda cadet uniform. He must have felt Ben's gaze because he turned and met Ben's eyes, then looked appraisingly over his body. The man sauntered over and tugged on Ben's braid.

"Are you a Jedi?"

Ben swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Have we met before? You seem familiar ..."

Were the dreams real? Some kind of connection between their minds? It must be the will of the Force that Ben found him. "I'm not sure," he replied.

"Would you like a drink? Maybe some company?"

Ben's ears burned, but he managed to say, "Yes."


	11. A Couple on a Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Amidala/Armitage Hux
> 
> This is sorta based on my own Kylo Amidala story [Caviar and Cigarettes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/441001)
> 
> Prompt includes the words: nosy, passenger, willing, smile, brew, yellow, hundred, and stairwell
> 
> This short is **explicit**

Hux followed Kylo up the stairs and admired the view. They were headed up to the deck to sunbathe, and Kylo was wearing a sheer yellow shift over his swim thong.

Kylo suddenly paused in the narrow stairwell. Hux saw a small smile on his painted lips and knew trouble was brewing. Before Hux could react, his husband crowded him against the wall and sank to his knees, making quick work of Hux's trunks.

"What are you doing?" Hux hissed. "There are hundreds of nosy passengers on this ship! Do you want to cause a scandal?"

"No, I just want to get you off." Kylo smirked as he pulled out Hux's already straining erection. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Hux knew that Kylo knew he was more than willing; he was exhilarated. He sank his fingers into Kylo's luscious hair. "You're going to be the death of me."

Kylo grinned and set to work.

Hux dropped his chin to his chest to watch his cock push past those plush lips. Kylo's telepathy was both a blessing and a curse, but he knew, as he came down his husband's throat, that he wouldn't change a thing.


	12. Unsolved Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stensland/Clyde
> 
> Prompt includes the words: murder, traditional, snake, sugar, kidney, and jam

Stensland was in love. Real, actual love with an amazing person who loved him back. It was better than Stensland had ever imagined. Clyde was wonderful in every way. He called Stens sweet names like "darlin'" and "sugar," made him tea and biscuits with jam every afternoon, watched hours of Dawson's Creek cuddled up with him on the couch, and last but not least, kept Stensland blissfully fucked out.

In return, Stensland learned how to perfectly fry okra, massaged Clyde's stump whenever he felt phantom pains, and deep-throated Clyde's monster cock like a champ. Of course, Clyde expected none of this in return; he was truly too pure for this world (and for Stens, in his own opinion, but he'd die before he let him go.)

All of this was why Stens was willing to do the one thing he truly hated: watch Clyde's beloved murder mysteries. Stens would never understand how such a sweet, gentle soul could so thoroughly enjoy shows detailing true crimes such as black market kidney sales, a woman murdering her husband with snake venom for the insurance money, and your more traditional stabbings.

But he loved Clyde, so he clung to his muscular arm and hid his face behind the blankets whenever graphic crime scene photos were shown. Clyde would always chuckle and distract Stens with gentle kisses.


	13. Magic Interferes in New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Armitage witch!AU?? I dunno, this one threw me for a loop
> 
> Prompt includes the words: throat, impossible, and raspberry

Kylo adjusted his feathered mask as he made his way through the crowded street. A cacophony of different genres of music blared from the various bars that lined the street, and drunken revelers spilled out onto the sidewalks.

The parade was in full swing. Many of the women, and a few of the men, lining the parade route, flashed their chests and were rewarded with colorful beads flung from the floats.

Kylo was watching the parade pass when he noticed a gorgeous redhead leaning against the railing of a second floor balcony. He was wearing a gauzy, black dress, a wide-brimmed hat, and a ridiculous amount of jewelry draped around his throat.

Suddenly, the mystery man's eyes connected with Kylo's, and he grinned wickedly. Kylo felt an odd pulling sensation in his gut. In the blink of an eye, he was standing next to the man on the balcony. He looked around wildly. The parade continued on below them as if no time had passed, and no one seemed to notice is sudden disappearance and reappearance. It was insane; it was impossible.

The apparent witch caught his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted like raspberries.

"I saw you staring. Thought you might like to join me."

Kylo was confused, but he wasn't scared. In fact, he was intrigued, so he decided to ask questions later. He leaned in for another kiss.


	14. A Romantic Scene in an Unromantic Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stensland/Clyde
> 
> Prompt includes the words: tongue, woman, Bible, elbow, and bundle
> 
> Shoutout to Melissa for suggesting the DMV

The ancient television flashed over from "B36" to "B37." Stensland checked his slip for the hundredth time; it still read "D99." He shifted in the hard, plastic chair and whined. "Clyde, is this really necessary?"

Clyde wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "You've gotta learn how to drive, darlin.' West Virginia's too big a state for you to walk everywhere."

"But you can drive me places," Stens murmured into Clyde's neck.

"Not all the time. Our work schedules don't always match up now that you got that new job. Besides, you'll be much happier, I promise. Driving is an important life skill."

"Well, you teach me, then. Why do we have to jump through all these hoops?"

"My life of crime is behind me. I paid off those parking tickets, which got my license restored, and I wanna follow the straight and narrow from now on."

Stensland slumped down in his seat, sulking because he knew Clyde was right. "Can we at least do this later? Everyone in town is here. We'll be here all bloody day!"

Clyde turned in his seat and took both of Stensland's hands in his own. The change in demeanor worried Stens, so he straightened up to look Clyde in the eyes. "If you do this for me, I'll cook you a whole lasagna while you smoke, then do that thing with my tongue you like so much, until you beg me to stop."

The middle aged woman sitting next to them gasped, bundled her Bible into the crook of her elbow, and moved as far away from them as possible.

Stensland didn't even notice. He clutched Clyde's hands over his crotch and willed his erection to go away. "Deal."


	15. The Supernatural Invades the Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul/Caleb
> 
> Prompt includes the words: rogue, shrug, glance, and emerge

Caleb sat at metal table in a small interrogation room. On the other side of the table sat two federal agents. Paul Sevier stood in the corner with his arms crossed, watching intently. They'd been questioning him about Nathan and Ava and the events leading to Caleb's entrapment. It had been frankly humiliating, spelling out how he had been played by both of them, but he knew he had to if he wanted to walk free.

Eventually, the interrogation came to an end, and the agents left the room; Paul stayed behind, finally taking a seat across from Caleb.

"You seem remarkably unfazed by all of this," Caleb huffed.

Paul shrugged. "This isn't my first encounter with the bizarre. At least this time it was of human design."

Caleb's brow shot up. "Please don't tell me aliens are real. I don't think I can handle that right now."

"Not aliens, per se; more like intra-dimensional beings. I may have gone rogue and helped one escape when their world merged with ours," Paul explained nonchalantly.

Caleb felt like his brain was melting out of his ears. He glanced at the two way glass window and whispered, "Should you be admitting that here?"

Paul chuckled. "Oh, they know. That's why they hired me. Not too many people have the relevant experience for the job."

The two agents reentered the room. "Alright, Mr. Smith, we may have further questions at a later time, but for now, you're free to go."

Caleb was relieved, but also knew he had work to do. He had to erase his entire digital existence so Ava would never find him.

He and Paul stood and left the tiny room. Paul escorted Caleb to the exit of the building. As they stepped out into the sunlight, Paul turned to Caleb and asked, "Would you like to grab some coffee?"


	16. A Journalist Crosses the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Amidala/Hux
> 
> Prompt includes the words: stroke, weasel, contemplate, classify, and clutch

Kylo strolled naked through their Coruscant penthouse, as he often did. Hux loved to watch him perform mundane tasks in the nude. They had been married for three years now, but it still felt as if they were newlyweds.

Hux had his datapad on his lap, looking through classified First Order documents, when an alarm went off in the corner of the screen. He tapped on it; the alert revealed unauthorized access to their bedroom balcony.

"Darling," he called out. "Another reporter has snuck onto our balcony."

Kylo strode back into the room clutching a black, velvet robe. "I know. I could feel his sense of accomplishment," he scoffed as he slipped on the robe. "When will these weasels ever learn?" He headed for their bedroom with a determined expression.

"Please don't throw him off the balcony!" Hux shouted after him.

"Oh, I won't. But I will make him contemplate his life's decisions."

"At least make sure no one sees him dangling off the side of the building. Your mother will have a stroke if she finds out."

"I promise, dear."


	17. Big Time Deals in the Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Amidala/Hux
> 
> Prompt includes the words: palace, scandal, skyscraper, crawl, and challenge

Now that Hux was the senator representing the First Order in the Galactic Senate, he and Kylo spent much of their time on Coruscant. Their palace on Naboo was feeling more and more like a vacation home, so they endeavored to recreate the Naboo aesthetic in their skyscraper penthouse, including an ornate "natural" pool on the roof. Building it proved to be a bit of a challenge, as the building was so tall, the air outside was too thin for prolonged exposure. However, the combined power of Kylo's fortune and both of their political standings meant they were able to negotiate for an atmospheric dome to be built for their own private use.

It caused a bit of a scandal as this technology was generally reserved for public areas. Yet the fervor died down quickly when the first paparazzi shot of Kylo crawling out of the pool in a skimpy swimsuit hit the front pages of the gossip holozines.

Leia stared at the flickering image of her son for a moment before rolling her eyes and switching it off. It was clearly a posed image. People were so goddamn gullible.

Of course, she missed the article about Hux's generous donation to improve and increase public recreation areas on Coruscant.


	18. A Scientist Makes an Unexpected Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Techie
> 
> Prompt includes the words: informal, crude, expand, popular, replacement, and chest

Techie grasped Matt's hand as the doctor shone a light over Techie's eyes. They clicked loudly when the mechanical irises constricted. The skin around his eyes was more irritated than normal, so they were finally taking steps to get them replaced. Thankfully, the First Order provided top notch medical care. Techie squeezed Matt's hand even harder when the doctor plugged a cable into the port on the side of his right eye to run a diagnostic.

"These are pretty crude prosthetics," the doctor declared informally. His back was turned to them while he watched the data run across his terminal screen. "No wonder you want replacements." He expanded the x-ray of Techie's head on the screen. "They weren't installed very well, either. Where did you get this done?"

Matt's chest tightened at the question, worried that having to explain the awful reality might upset Techie.

"They were put in against my will while I was still a slave," Techie replied, his voice only wavering slightly.

Matt was so incredibly proud of his boyfriend.

"Ah, I see. Well, despite those circumstances, I expect the surgery will go smoothly. We have several models available." He pulled up a screen displaying several sets of eyes, and tapped on one of them. "This make is particularly popular."

Techie scooted closer to the edge of the table. "Can I get them in hazel? I'm pretty sure that was my original eye color."

Matt's heart broke a little at that, but he was overjoyed that Techie was finally going to get the nice things he deserved.


	19. Office Intrigue in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Kylux
> 
> Prompt includes the words: time travel, trousers, identity, and fly
> 
> This isn't terribly explicit, but just a warning ....

Mitaka was bewildered when Hux didn't answer his office door. This had never happened before. He wasn't mistaken about the time of their meeting, was he? He quickly checked his datapad, but he had been right. It just wasn't like Hux to forget these things.

Growing increasingly concerned, Mitaka keyed in his emergency override into the door, just in case the General was incapacitated in some way. The door hissed open, and he rushed inside, but instead of an unconscious Hux, Mitaka found .... clothing strewn all over the floor.

He gingerly picked up a pair of parade uniform trousers. They were quite wrinkled, and the fly appeared to be broken, but there wasn't any blood. Mitaka dropped the pants and picked up the next article of clothing. It was some kind of mesh crop top with suspenders. Definitely not First Order regulation.

Suddenly, he heard a loud groan from the attached 'fresher. Clutching the mesh fabric in fear, he peaked through the cracked doorway. He very nearly yelped.

Hux was naked. Mitaka may have blacked out for a second at the sight. Then he realized Hux wasn't just naked, he was actively fucking someone. Their identity was revealed when Hux yanked on their silky black hair, pulling their head into view.

It was _Kylo Ren._ He was grinning like a madman as Hux bit his throat.

In that moment, Mitaka wished time travel was real so he could go back and prevent himself from ever being born.


	20. Political Machinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Amidala/Hux
> 
> Prompt includes the words: appointment, dangerous, cost, empire, kitten, mug, and poke
> 
> This one kind of meandered away from the prompt ...

Ever since his appointment as Senator, Hux's life had become a bit more dangerous. Unfortunately, there would always be people that feared the First Order due to its connections with the Empire, but those people were, of course, delusional. Hux's only aspirations were to ensure the safety of his people and live happily with his husband.

Kylo kept a constant watch over the hearts and minds of their political rivals. Hux worried about the cost to Kylo's mental health, but he assured him it was no extra burden.

It was early morning. Hux had a steaming mug of caf; Kylo was perusing his list of meetings for the day. Leeloo, their newly acquired Loth kitten, swatted at the loose tie of Kylo's robe where it hung off the couch.

Kylo gently poked at the kitten with the Force, and she ran off to cause mischief elsewhere. He tapped idly at his datapad. "When is your first meeting today?"

Hux double checked his own datapad. "Not until 0900. Why?"

"Well, I'm free until 0930, and we've yet to christen each of the rooms here. I thought we'd check the kitchen off our list."

Hux sat down his caf and smiled."You're quite right, dear."


	21. On the Campaign Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Amidala/Hux
> 
> Prompt includes the words: president, dove, column, united, and impression

It was once again election season on Naboo. Hux found Naboo's short terms of office to be odd, but he respected their traditions. His mother-in-law was campaigning on behalf of a well-educated young woman named Armafra, and requested his and Kylo's presence at a fundraiser in her honor.

The venue in Theed was richly decorated; long, silk tapestries were draped around the marble columns, and the tables of refreshments had huge centerpieces of Alderaanian dove feathers.

Along the walls were several large holos depicting Armafra wearing traditional Naboo garb.

"A bit ostentatious, don't you think, mother?" Kylo smirked.

Leia lifted a brow as she side-eyed her son's glittering dress. "A bit, but I'm not the campaign's president," she replied. "Thank you for coming. I wanted to show our united support for Armafra."

Kylo laughed. "I haven't even met her yet, but I'll take any excuse to return to Naboo."

Leia shook her head. "Come, I'll introduce you to her. She makes quite an impression. I truly believe she has the best interests of Naboo at heart."


	22. The Problems of Celebrities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Amidala/Hux
> 
> Prompt includes the words: tabloid, existence, surgery, parade, chase, master, and smash

The tabloid reporters were relentless. Even after Kylo had dangled one off their balcony for thirty minutes, the desire for candid photos of the power couple never ceased.

Any time they went out for dinner on Coruscant, they were met with a parade of photographers. Their mere existence as a union between what the public perceived as "Empire and Rebellion" fueled the fervor. It didn't help that Kylo had such an ostentatious sense of fashion.

One incident involved their speeder actually being chased, but Kylo put a stop to that with a wave of his hand. The reporters' speeder smashed into the corner of a holoboard, but no major damage was done; the driver didn't even need surgery. The reporter changed professions soon after, and shockingly, no one ever chased one of their vehicles after that.

Kylo also started using the Force to cloak their identity in public; he may have cracked the occasional camera lens as well. Hux thanked the heavens for his husband's mastery of the Force.

Luckily, on Naboo, they were treated like ordinary citizens. Hux believed it had to do with the respect and admiration they held for Kylo's grandmother.

In the end, they both believed that all the trouble was worth it as long as they had each other.


	23. "Tension" in Suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde/Stensland
> 
> Prompt includes the words: muffled, shirt, snatch, and grin

Clyde let out a muffled grunt. It was way too early in the morning, and in his half asleep state, he had accidentally tried to put on one of Stensland's tiny shirts. Now his head was stuck in the neck hole and his good arm was tangled in one of the sleeves. He pushed at the fabric with his stump, but he was unable to free himself. Defeated, he stumbled blindly over to Stens' side of the bed.

"Stens, honey, wake up. I need your help." He could hear Stens grumbling and the bedsheets shifting, then .... silence. Clyde kicked at the box spring.

"Oh my god," Stens finally responded. Clyde could actually _hear_ him grinning. "How on earth did you manage that?"

"I wish I knew."

Stens almost fell out of bed, then began to gingerly tug off the shirt. Clyde sighed in relief when he was finally free.

Stens held up the shirt and playfully teased, "You've stretched out my favorite!"

Clyde snatched it out of his hands and tossed it aside, then pushed Stens back onto the bed. Stens let out a soft, "Oof," as he bounced on the mattress. "And now I'm going to stretch out _my_ favorite," Clyde chuckled as he crawled on top of Stens. Stens rolled his eyes and laughed.


End file.
